Three of swords
by neokazune
Summary: Hello there I did not see you come in there, Welcome to my Shop how may I help you. I see you don't know how or why you are here. don't worry your not crazy or dead, their is a reason you are here. Let me tell you somethings. There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday events occur that cannot be explained. Warning: will have OCs and yaoi also no flames its my first


A/N: hello this is my first story i hope you like it

also i do not own xxx holic or Kingdom hearts

Hello there I did not see you come in there, Welcome to my Shop how may I help you. I see you don't know how or why you are here. don't worry your not crazy or dead, their is a reason you are here. Let me tell you somethings. There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday events occur that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world. You may hear stories of Magic and Monsters, Demons And Gods, Ghosts and Vampires, UFOs and Dragons. Now it is true that many of the reports of such things turn out to be hoaxes but that does not rule out their existence. However when I Speak of unusual things, I am talking about more then just the Supernatural. It Was once Said by a Great Magician that The magical forces that lie at our command are no more mysterious to the Master Wizard then those natural forces that compel the the trees to grow, the rain to fall, or the earth to turn on its axis. If one takes this into account there are many things that come to mind that are infinitely more mysterious than Magic and Aliens. For one thing, there is people, people are the most mysterious thing of them all. But what is it makes the race known as Humanity so confusing, so mysterious, so... dare I say it, Magical. To understand that you must take a look at what they are made of, and no, I am not talking about Water, Carbon, Ammonia, Lime ,Phosphorous, Salt, ext. I am not referring to DNA, bone, blood, brain or muscle. I am speaking of something more. If You are aware of the writings of Carl Gustav Jung then you may know of The concept of the Tria Prima. The Mind, The Body, and The Spirit or Soul. These three things are all that you need to a person right... or is there perhaps more. In fact there are at least two more things that one needs to be a person. One of these things is a Heart, something that all things have, living or dead, weather it is with them or not. It is not something that we are born With like a soul or mind, it is something we make for our selves. It is Made up of many things such as our hopes and our fears. It holds our will to do things and the who, what, where, when, and why about love and hate, joy and sorrow . It also holds your sins,crimes and vices. It contains your guilt and regret, what you think and feel. it is who you are now and what you will be. As I said a Heart is Not something we are born with so you may be wondering how we make it if it is so important to us. Well that is quite simple really, you make it with time. You craft it with your experiences, your memories , memories of what you see, feel, and do. But the most important thing that makes a heart is other people. Because the fact its that we can't do it alone, we are who meet, for when to people meet each other no matter how short their time was together they will have changed the other in unimaginable ways even if no one can see or feel that change. Even as I speak to you the ties between us are being made. You can't see them but right now our hearts are become connected by the treads of Fate, and no matter how hard you try, the red strings and silver chains that connect us will never break. Why you ask?Because it was Fate. What? You don't believe in such things. you think that this is just a coincidence. That's funny, but you see nothing in this world is coincidence. Everything that happens, happens because it is invertible, because it was going to happen not that is was meant to happen. That is the difference between Fate and destiny. Things just happen and it does not have to have a reason. Now don't get me wrong. You do have a reason to be here listening to me and a very good one at that. You came here to hear a story and a good one at that. your true wish is to here a story in the hopes that you might find some answers to questions that you yourself do not fully understand. Alright I can to that for you, I will tell you a Story, one of love and adventure. A story of Heart or rather Hearts, a tale of both kinds of unusual things in this and in many other worlds. This is my life story you know, and its up to you to whether or not if it is true. Who knows you may even find out what is the last thing that makes people so abnormal. I will do my part but the rest is up to you. Now shall we begin...


End file.
